This application is a 371 of PCT/EP99/07766, filed on Oct. 11, 1999.
This invention relates to novel medicaments, being novel antibacterial compounds and compositions.
JP04095071 discloses piperidyl carbamic acid derivatives for treating dementia by ameliorating memory disturbance.
This invention provides a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof: 
wherein:
one of Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 is N or CR1a and the remainder are CH;
R1 is selected from hydroxy; (C1-6)alkoxy optionally substituted by (C1-6)alkoxy, amino, piperidyl, guanidino or amidino optionally N-substituted by one or two (C1-6)alkyl, acyl or (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl groups, NH2CO, hydroxy, thiol, (C1-6)alkylthio, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclyloxy, arylthio, aryloxy, acylthio, acyloxy or (C1-6)alkylsulphonyloxy; (C1-6)alkoxy-substituted (C1-6)alkyl; halogen; (C1-6)alkyl; (C1-6)alkylthio; nitro; trifluoromethyl; azido; acyl; acyloxy; acylthio; (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl; (C1-6)alkylsulphoxide; arylsulphonyl; arylsulphoxide or an amino, piperidyl, guanidino or amidino group optionally N-substituted by one or two (C1-6)alkyl, acyl or (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl groups, or when one of Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5 is N, R1 may instead be hydrogen;
R1a is selected from hydrogen and the groups listed above for R1;
either R2 is hydrogen; and
R3 is in the 2- or 3-position and is hydrogen or (C1-6)alkyl or (C2-6)alkenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups selected from:
thiol; halogen; (C1-6)alkylthio; trifluoromethyl; azido; (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl; (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl; (C2-6)alkenyloxycarbonyl; (C2-6)alkenylcarbonyl; hydroxy optionally substituted by (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-6)alkenyloxycarbonyl, (C2-6)alkenylcarbonyl or aminocarbonyl wherein the amino group is optionally substituted by (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl or (C2-6)alkenylcarbonyl; amino optionally mono- or disubstituted by (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-6)alkenyloxycarbonyl, (C2-6)alkenylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulphonyl or aminocarbonyl wherein the amino group is optionally substituted by (C1-6)alkyl or (C2-6)alkenyl; aminocarbonyl wherein the amino group is optionally mono- or disubstituted by (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C2-6)alkenyloxycarbonyl or (C2-6)alkenylcarbonyl; oxo; (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl; (C2-6)alkenylsulphonyl; or (C1-6)aminosulphonyl wherein the amino group is optionally substituted by (C1-6)alkyl or (C2-6)alkenyl;
or when R3 is in the 2-position it may with R4 form a C3-5 alkylene group optionally substituted by a group R5 selected from:
(C3-12)alkyl; hydroxy(C3-12)alkyl; (C1-12)alkoxy(C3-12)alkyl; (C1-12)alkanoyloxy(C3-12)alkyl; (C3-6)cycloalkyl(C3-12)alkyl; hydroxy-, (C1-12)alkoxy- or (C1-12)alkanoyloxy-(C3-6)cycloalkyl(C3-12)alkyl; cyano(C3-12)alkyl; (C2-12)alkenyl; (C2-12)alkynyl; tetrahydrofuryl; mono- or di-(C1-12)alkylamino(C3-12)alkyl; acylamino(C3-12)alkyl; (C1-12)alkyl- or acyl-aminocarbonyl(C3-12)alkyl; mono- or di-(C1-12)alkylamino(hydroxy)(C3-12)alkyl; optionally substituted phenyl(C1-2)alkyl, phenoxy(C1-12)alkyl or phenyl(hydroxy)(C1-2)alkyl; optionally substituted diphenyl(C1-2)alkyl; optionally substituted phenyl(C2-3)alkenyl; optionally substituted benzoyl or benzoylmethyl; optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-2)alkyl; and optionally substituted heteroaroyl or heteroaroylmethyl;
or R3 is in the 3-position and R2 and R3 together are a divalent residue xe2x95x90CR51R61 where R51 and R61 are independently selected from H, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl(C1-6)alkyl and aryl(C2-6)alkenyl, any alkyl or alkenyl moiety being optionally substituted by 1 to 3 groups selected from those listed above for substituents on R3;
R4 forms a group with R3 as above defined or is a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R5 in which R5 is as defined above:
n is 0, 1 or 2; and
A is NHC(O)NH or NHC(O)O.
In one aspect the invention provides compounds of formula (I) where R1 and R1a are selected from the groups listed above other than trifluoromethyl.
The invention also provides a method of treatment of bacterial infections in mammals, particularly in man, which method comprises the administration to a mammal in need of such treatment of an effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof.
The invention also provides the use of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for use in the treatment of bacterial infections in mammals.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition for use in the treatment of bacterial infections in mammals comprising a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Preferably Z1-Z5 are each CH or Z1 is N and Z2-Z5 are each CH.
When R1 or R1a is substituted alkoxy it is preferably (C1-6)alkoxy substituted by optionally N-substituted amino, piperidyl, guanidino or amidino, more preferably by amino or guanidino. Suitable examples of R1 alkoxy include methoxy, n-propyloxy, i-butyloxy, aminoethyloxy, aminopropyloxy, aminopentyloxy, guanidinopropyloxy, piperidin-4-ylmethyloxy, phthalimido pentyloxy or 2-aminocarbonylprop-2-oxy. Preferably R1 is methoxy, amino(C3-5)alkyloxy, guanidino(C3-5)alkyloxy, nitro or fluoro, most preferably methoxy.
Preferably R1a is hydrogen.
Preferably n is 0.
Preferably A is NHCONH.
R3 is preferably hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)alkenyl, optionally substituted 1-hydroxy-(C1-6)alkyl, more preferably hydroxymethyl or 1,2-dihydroxy(C2-6)alkyl wherein the 2-hydroxy group is optionally substituted. Preferred examples of R3 include hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl or 1,2-dihydroxyethyl wherein the 2-hydroxy group is optionally substituted with alkylcarbonyl or aminocarbonyl where the amino group is optionally substituted. Other suitable examples of R3 include 2-hydroxyethyl, 2- or 3-hydroxypropyl, ethyl or vinyl.
R3 is preferably in the 3-position.
When R2 and R3 together form a group, this is preferably xe2x95x90CHCH3.
When R3 and R4 together form a group, this is preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 optionally substituted by R5. Preferably R5 on this cyclic group is (C4-9)alkyl, unsubstituted phenyl(C1-2)alkyl or unsubstituted phenyl(C2-3)alkenyl, more preferably n-pentyl or n-hexyl. most preferably n-pentyl.
Suitable groups R4 include n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-dodecyl, methoxybutyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl or 3-phenyl-prop-2-en-yl optionally substituted on the phenyl ring, 3-benzoylpropyl, 4-benzoylbutyl, 3-pyridylmethyl, 3-(4-fluorobenzoyl)propyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, t-butoxycarbonylaminomethyl and phenoxyethyl.
Preferably R4 is (C5-10)alkyl, unsubstituted phenyl(C2-3)alkyl or unsubstituted phenyl(C3-4)alkenyl, more preferably hexyl, heptyl, 5-methylhexyl, 6-methyl heptyl, 3-phenyl-prop-2-en-yl or 3-phenylpropyl, most preferably n-heptyl.
Most preferably R5 is unbranched at the xcex1 and, where appropriate, xcex2 positions.
Halo or halogen includes fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo.
The term xe2x80x98heterocyclicxe2x80x99 as used herein includes aromatic and non-aromatic, single and fused, rings suitably containing up to four hetero-atoms in each ring selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur, which rings may be unsubstituted or substituted by, for example, up to three groups selected from optionally substituted amino. halogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy, halo(C1-6)alkyl, hydroxy, carboxy, carboxy salts, carboxy esters such as (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, aryl, and oxo groups. Each heterocyclic ring suitably has from 4 to 7, preferably 5 or 6, ring atoms. A fused heterocyclic ring system may include carbocyclic rings and need include only one heterocyclic ring. Compounds within the invention containing a heterocyclyl group may occur in two or more tautometric forms depending on the nature of the heterocyclyl group; all such tautomeric forms are included within the scope of the invention.
Where an amino group forms part of a single or fused non-aromatic heterocyclic ring as defined above suitable optional substituents in such substituted amino groups include (C1-16)alkyl optionally substituted by hydroxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, thiol, (C1-6)alkylthio, halo or trifluoromethyl, and amino-protecting groups such as acyl or (C1-6)alkylsulphonyl groups.
The term xe2x80x98heteroarylxe2x80x99 includes the aromatic heterocyclic groups referred to above. Examples of heteroaryl groups include pyridyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, indolyl, thienyl, isoimidazolyl, thiazolyl, furanyl,quinolinyl, imidazolidinyl and benzothienyl.
When used herein the term xe2x80x98arylxe2x80x99, includes phenyl and naphthyl, each optionally substituted with up to five, preferably up to three, groups selected from halogen, mercapto, (C1-16)alkyl, phenyl, (C1-16)alkoxy, hydroxy(C1-16)alkyl, mercapto (C1-6)alkyl, halo(C1-6)alkyl, hydroxy, optionally substituted amino, nitro, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-16)alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, or (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl groups.
The term xe2x80x98acylxe2x80x99 includes (C1-16)alkoxycarbonyl, formyl or (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl group.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein:
R3 is hydroxy(C1-6)alkyl or 1,2-dihydroxy(C2-6)alkyl optionally substituted on the hydroxy group(s) as claimed, hereinafter xe2x80x98compounds of formula (IA)xe2x80x99, are particularly preferred.
The invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Some of the compounds of this invention may be crystallised or recrystallised from solvents such as organic solvents. In such cases solvates may be formed. This invention includes within its scope stoichiometric solvates including hydrates as well as compounds containing variable amounts of water that may be produced by processes such as lyophilisation.
Since the compounds of formula (I) are intended for use in pharmaceutical compositions it will readily be understood that they are each provided in substantially pure form, for example at least 60% pure, more suitably at least 75% pure and preferably at least 85%, especially at least 98% pure (% are on a weight for weight basis). Impure preparations of the compounds may be used for preparing the more pure forms used in the pharmaceutical compositions; these less pure preparations of the compounds should contain at least 1%, more suitably at least 5% and preferably from 10 to 59% of a compound of the formula (I) or salt thereof.
Pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of the above-mentioned compounds of formula (I) include the free base form or their acid addition or quaternary ammonium salts, for example their salts with mineral acids e.g. hydrochloric, hydrobromic or sulphuric acids, or organic acids, e.g. acetic, fumaric or tartaric acids. Compounds of formula (I) may also be prepared as the N-oxide.
Certain of the above-mentioned compounds of formula (I) may exist in the form of optical isomers, e.g. diastereoisomers and mixtures of isomers in all ratios, e.g. racemic mixtures. The invention includes all such forms, in particular the pure isomeric forms.
In a further aspect of the invention there is provided a process for preparing compounds of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, which process comprises reacting a compound of formula (IV) with a compound of formula (V): 
wherein Z1, Z2, Z3, Z4 and Z5, m, n, R1, R2, R3 and R4 are as defined in formula (I), and Y is OH or NH2 in which Z1-Z5xe2x80x2 are Z1-Z5 or groups convertible thereto, R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are R1, R2, R3 and R4 or groups convertible thereto, and thereafter optionally or as necessary converting Z1xe2x80x2-Z5xe2x80x2 to Z1-Z5, converting R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 to R1, R2, R3 and R4, interconverting R1, R2, R3 and/or R4 and forming a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof.
The reaction of the compounds of formulae (IV) and (V) is a standard urea or carbamate formation reaction conducted by methods well known to those skilled in the art (for example see March, J; Advanced Organic Chemistry, Edition 3 (John Wiley and Sons, 1985)). The process is preferably carried out in a polar, non-nucleophilic solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide.
R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are preferably R1, R2, R3 and R4. R1xe2x80x2 is preferably methoxy. R2xe2x80x2 is preferably hydrogen. R3xe2x80x2 is preferably R3 such as hydrogen, vinyl or a carboxy ester-containing group. R4xe2x80x2 is preferably H or a protecting group.
Conversions of R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 and interconversions of R1, R2, R3 and R4 are conventional. In compounds which contain an optionally substituted hydroxy group, suitable conventional hydroxy protecting groups which may be removed without disrupting the remainder of the molecule include acyl and alkylsilyl groups.
For example R1xe2x80x2 methoxy is convertible to R1xe2x80x2 hydroxy by treatment with lithium and diphenylphosphine (general method described in Ireland et. al. (1973) J.Amer.Chem.Soc.,7829) or HBr. Alkylation of the hydroxy group with a suitable alkyl derivative bearing a leaving group such as halide and a protected amino, piperidyl, amidino or guanidino group or group convertible thereto, yields, after conversion/deprotection, R1 (C1-6)alkoxy substituted by optionally N-substituted amino, piperidyl, guanidino or amidino.
Examples of Z1xe2x80x2-Z5xe2x80x2 are CR1axe2x80x2 where R1axe2x80x2 is a group convertible to R1a.
R3xe2x80x2 alkenyl is convertible to hydroxyalkyl by hydroboration using a suitable reagent such as 9-borabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane, epoxidation and reduction or oxymercuration.
R3xe2x80x2 carboxylate groups may be converted to R3 hydroxymethyl by reduction with a suitable reducing agent such as lithium aluminium hydride.
R3 1,2-dihydroxy can be prepared from R3xe2x80x2 alkenyl using osmium tetroxide or other reagents well known to those skilled in the art (see Advanced Organic Chemistry (Ed. March, J.) (John Wiley and Sons. 1985), p 732-737 and refs. cited therein) or epoxidation followed by hydrolysis (see Advanced Organic Chemistry (Ed. March, J.) (John Wiley and Sons, 1985), p 332,333 and refs. cited therein).
R3 vinyl can be chain extended by standard homologation e.g by conversion to hydroxyethyl followed by oxidation to the aldehyde which is then subjected to a Wittig reaction.
Compounds of formula (I) where R2 and R3 are a divalent residue xe2x95x90CR51R61 can be prepared by treatment of a compound of formula (I) where R3 is alken-1-yl with a strong base in an aprotic solvent. Suitable bases include Ph2PLi/PhLi (as described in Ireland et. al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. (1973), 7829), t-BuLi, and suitable solvents include THF and ether.
Substituents on R3 alkyl or alkenyl may be interconverted by conventional methods, for example hydroxy may be derivatised by esterification, acylation or etherification. Hydroxy groups may be converted to halogen, thiol, alkylthio, azido, alkylcarbonyl, amino, aminocarbonyl, oxo, alkylsulphonyl, alkenylsulphonyl or aminosulphonyl by conversion to a leaving group and substitution by the required group or oxidation as appropriate or reaction with an activated acid, isocyanate or alkoxyisocyanate. Primary and secondary hydroxy groups can be oxidised to an aldehyde or ketone respectively and alkyated with a suitable agent such as an organometallic reagent to give a secondary or tertiary alcohol as appropriate.
NH is converted to NR4 by conventional means such as alkylation with an alkyl halide in the presence of base, acylation/reduction or reductive alkylation with an aldehyde.
It will be appreciated that under certain circumstances interconvertions may interfere, for example, the piperidine NH will require protection as an acyl derivative R4xe2x80x2, during coupling of the compounds of formulae (IV) and (V) and during conversion of R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2 or R3xe2x80x2.
Compounds of formulae (IV) and (V) are known compounds) or prepared analogously.
The isocyanate of formula (IV) may be prepared conventionally. A 4-amino derivative such as 4-amino-quinoline, and phosgene, or phosgene equivalent (eg triphosgene) provide the isocyanate or it may be prepared more conveniently from a 4-carboxylic acid by a xe2x80x98one-potxe2x80x99 Curtius Reaction with diphenyl phosphoryl azide (DPPA) [see T. Shiori et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 35, 2698-2704 (1987)].
The 4-carboxy derivatives are commercially available or may be prepared by conventional procedures for preparation of carboxy heteroaromatics well known to those skilled in the art. For example, quinazolines may be prepared by standard routes as described by T. A. Williamson in Heterocyclic Compounds, 6, 324 (1957) Ed. R. C. Elderfield. Pyridazines may be prepared by routes analogous to those described in Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Volume 3, Ed A. J. Boulton and A. McKillop and napthyridines may be prepared by routes analogous to those described in Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Volume 2, Ed A. J. Boulton and A. McKillop.
The 4-amino derivatives are commercially available or may be prepared by conventional procedures from a corresponding 4-chloro derivative by treatment with ammonia (O. G. Backeberg et. al., J. Chem Soc., 381, 1942.) or propylamine hydrochloride (R. Radinov et. al., Synthesis, 886, 1986).
A 4-chloroquinoline is prepared from the corresponding quinolin-4-one by reaction with phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3) or phosphorus pentachloride, PCl5.
A 4-chloroquinazoline is prepared from the corresponding quinazolin-4-one by reaction with phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3) or phosphorus pentachloride, PCl5. A quinazolinone and quinazolines may be prepared by standard routes as described by T. A. Williamson in Heterocyclic Compounds, 6, 324 (1957) Ed. R. C. Elderfield. Pyridazines may be prepared by routes analogous to those described in Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Volume 3, Ed A. J. Boulton and A. McKillop and napthyridines may be prepared by routes analogous to those described in Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Volume 2, Ed A. J. Boulton and A. McKillop.
4-Hydroxy-1,5-naphthyridines can be prepared from 3-aminopyridine derivatives by reaction with diethyl ethoxymethylene malonate to produce the 4-hydroxy-3-carboxylic acid ester derivative with subsequent hydrolysis to the acid, followed by thermal decarboxylation in quinoline (as for example described for 4-Hydroxy-[1,5]naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid, Joe T. Adams et al., J.Amer.Chem.Soc., 1946, 68, 1317). A 4-hydroxy-[1,5]naphthyridine can be converted to the 4-chloro derivative by heating in phosphorus oxychloride. A 4-amino 1,5-naphthyridine can be obtained from the 4-chloro derivative by reaction with n-propylamine in pyridine.
Similarly, 6-methoxy-1,5-naphthyridine derivatives can be prepared from 3-amino-6-methoxypyridine.
1,5-Naphthyridines may be prepared by other methods well known to those skilled in the art (for examples see P. A. Lowe in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d Volume 2, p581-627, Ed A. R. Katritzky and C. W. Rees, Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1984).
The 4-hydroxy and 4-amino-cinnolines may be prepared following methods well known to those skilled in the art [see A. R. Osborn and K. Schofield, J. Chem. Soc. 2100 (1955)]. For example, a 2-aminoacetopheneone is diazotised with sodium nitrite and acid to produce the 4-hydroxycinnoline with conversion to chloro and amino derivatives as described for 1,5-naphthyridines.
For compounds of formula (V) where Y is NH2 suitable amines may be prepared from the corresponding acid or alcohol (Y is CO2H or CH2OH). In a first instance, an N-protected piperidine containing an acid bearing substituent, can undergo a Curtius rearrangement and the intermediate isocyanate can be converted to the amine by standard methods well known to those skilled in the art. For example, an acid-substituted N-protected piperidine can undergo a Curtius rearrangement e.g. on treatment with diphenylphosphoryl azide and beating, and the intermediate isocyanate reacts in the presence of 2-trimethylsilylethanol to give the trimethylsilylethylcarbamate (T. L. Capson and C. D. Poulter, Tetrahedron Letters, 1984, 25, 3515). This undergoes cleavage on treatment with tetrabutylammonium fluoride to give the 4-amine-substituted N-protected piperidine.
In a second instance, an N-protected piperidine containing an alcohol bearing substituent undergoes a Mitsunobu reaction (for example as reviewed in Mitsunobu, Synthesis, (1981), 1), for example with succinimide in the presence of diethyl azodicarboxylate and triphenylphosphine to give the phthalimidoethylpiperidine. Removal of the phthaloyl group, for example by treatment with methylhydrazine, gives the amine of formula (V).
Compounds of formula (V) where n=1 or 2 may be prepared from the compound where n=0 by homologation eg starting from a compound of formula (V) where Yxe2x95x90CO2H.
Where R3 and R4 form a group such as xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, the azabicylic intermediate of formula (V) may be prepared from the ketone such as 1-aza-8-(equatorial)-formyloxy-bicyclo[4,4,0]decan-2-one. This ketone may be prepared by a literature procedure [H. E. Schoemaker et al. Tetrahedron, 34, 163-172 (1978)] and hydrolysed to the 8-alcohol with sodium hydroxide. The alcohol may then subjected to a Mitsunobu reaction (diethylazodicarboxylate/triphenyl phosphine) [eg. see K. Y. Ko et al. J. Org. Chem. 51, 5353 (1986)]) in the presence of benzoic acid to afford the 8-axial benzoate, which can be hydrolysed with sodium hydroxide in aqueous dioxan to the axial 8-hydroxy-derivative. The hydroxyl may be protected with a trimethylsilyl group and then reacted with LDA (lithium diisopropylamide) and an alkylating agent such as a haloalkane derivative e.g. 1-bromopropane, to give the 3-alkyl derivative (mixture of axial/equatorial isomers at C-3). Reduction of the lactam moiety with lithium aluminium hydride gives the required 8-(ax)-hydroxy-bicyclodecane. Homologous compounds where n=1 or 2 may be prepared by conventional homologation routes, for example by Wittig reaction of the above bicyclic ketone followed by reduction of the alkylene product.
Conversions of R1xe2x80x2, R2xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 may be carried out on the intermediates of formulae (IV) and (V) prior to their reaction to produce compounds of formula (1) in the same way as described above for conversions after their reaction.
Where a trans-substituted compound of formula (I) is required, a trans-substituted piperidine moiety of formula (V) may be prepared from the corresponding cis isomer of formula (V) having an R3xe2x80x2 vinyl group in the 3-position with a substituent that can subsequently be converted to the required group (CH2)nY by heating in formaldehyde.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention include those in a form adapted for oral, topical or parenteral use and may be used for the treatment of bacterial infection in mammals including humans.
The antibiotic compounds according to the invention may be formulated for administration in any convenient way for use in human or veterinary medicine, by analogy with other antibiotics.
The composition may be formulated for administration by any route, such as oral, topical or parenteral. The compositions may be in the form of tablets, capsules, powders, granules, lozenges, creams or liquid preparations, such as oral or sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions.
The topical formulations of the present invention may be presented as, for instance, ointments, creams or lotions, eye ointments and eye or ear drops, impregnated dressings and aerosols, and may contain appropriate conventional additives such as preservatives, solvents to assist drug penetration and emollients in ointments and creams.
The formulations may also contain compatible conventional carriers, such as cream or ointment bases and ethanol or oleyl alcohol for lotions. Such carriers may be present as from about 1% up to about 98% of the formulation. More usually they will form up to about 80% of the formulation.
Tablets and capsules for oral administration may be in unit dose presentation form, and may contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, for example syrup, acacia, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, or polyvinylpyrollidone; fillers, for example lactose, sugar, maize-starch, calcium phosphate, sorbitol or glycine; tabletting lubricants, for example magnesium stearate, talc, polyethylene glycol or silica; disintegrants, for example potato starch; or acceptable wetting agents such as sodium lauryl sulphate. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice. Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, aqueous or oily suspensions, solutions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs, or may be presented as a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives, such as suspending agents, for example sorbitol, methyl cellulose, glucose syrup, gelatin, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, aluminium stearate gel or hydrogenated edible fats, emulsifying agents, for example lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia; non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), for example almond oil, oily esters such as glycerine, propylene glycol, or ethyl alcohol; preservatives, for example methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoate or sorbic acid, and, if desired, conventional flavouring or colouring agents.
Suppositories will contain conventional suppository bases, e.g. cocoa-butter or other glyceride.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilizing the compound and a sterile vehicle, water being preferred. The compound, depending on the vehicle and concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions the compound can be dissolved in water for injection and filter sterilised before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing.
Advantageously, agents such as a local anaesthetic, preservative and buffering agents can be dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. The dry lyophilized powder is then sealed in the vial and an accompanying vial of water for injection may be supplied to reconstitute the liquid prior to use. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved and sterilization cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilised by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspending in the sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The compositions may contain from 0.1% by weight, preferably from 10-60% by weight, of the active material, depending on the method of administration. Where the compositions comprise dosage units, each unit will preferably contain from 50-500 mg of the active ingredient. The dosage as employed for adult human treatment will preferably range from 100 to 3000 mg per day, for instance 1500 mg per day depending on the route and frequency of administration. Such a dosage corresponds to 1.5 to 50 mg/kg per day. Suitably the dosage is from 5 to 20 mg/kg per day.
No toxicological effects are indicated when a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or in vivo hydrolysable ester thereof is administered in the above-mentioned dosage range.
The compound of formula (I) may be the sole therapeutic agent in the compositions of the invention or a combination with other antibiotics or with a xcex2-lactamase inhibitor may be employed.
Compounds of formula (I) are active against a wide range of organisms including both Gram-negative and Gram-positive organisms.